backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Robinson
Dante Robinson is most known for being a big eater. Physical Appearance Dante's appearance hasn't changed much. He's a short Afro-American, who wears a white shirt, and always has a grin on his face from ear to ear. Personality In the games, Dante is shown as always eating and thinking about food all the time. In books such as Tricked Out, his personality is expanded to beyond just food. Dante is shown to be a talented skateboarder along with his friend, Reese. He does shows less confident in his abilities until Reese encourages him to sign up for the skate tournament. Dante can be shown to have a slow temper compared to his friend, Reese. He was patient to helping Reese practice for the tournament until Reese started to annoy him with his competitive obsession. Despite their fight, he still cares for Reese and values their friendship. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Dante's overall skill makes him a great choice for any position. All he asks in return is an endless supply of candy and hamburgers. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Dante Robinson is an eating machine. When he's not stuffing his face, he's one of the best all-around players in the league. With his blazing speed and incredibly accurate throws, Dante's got the skills to pay the bills - the grocery bills, that is. Bats: Left Throws: Left Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98)= Dante could eat all day long. If you give him enough orange slices, he'll play all day long, and pretty well, in fact. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99)= Dante's not a big kid, but he eats like one. He also plays like one. Put the ball in his hands, and he'll chew up big yardage for your team. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Dante is an eating machine. With blinding speed and a cannon for an arm, Dante can also eat up some serious yardage for his team. Throws: Left Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = Dante 'Stretch' Robinson is proof that you don't have to be tall to be a great basketball player. One of the quickest players in sneakers, Dante is as good as any point guard in the league. Shoots: Left Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= Dante Robinson is an eating machine. When he's not stuffing his face, he's one of the best all-around players in the league. With his blazing speed and incredibly accurate throws, Dante's got the skills to pay the bills - the grocery bills, that is. Skill Ratings Gallery IMG_0433.PNG DanteLookingAtIceCream.png|Dante swimming and looking at a girl's ice cream cone as seen in Backyard Baseball 2003. Trivia *Dante has his own sandwich. On it is peanut butter, jelly, potato chips, pickles, bananas, whipped cream and a couple of Hot Dogs on Raisin Bread. *In the original Backyard Baseball, Dante's swinging has the longest delay. Baseball 2001 fixed this. * Dante returned for the new Backyard Sports app, Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. * According to 2004, Luanne, Vicki and Pablo are the only kids he's older than. Category:Backyard Sports Kids Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Revived Backyard Kids Category:Males